panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
District 4 Male (77th Hunger Games)
The District 4 Male is a character and an antagonist in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games. He was a career tribute from District 4, serving as a brutal fighter in the alliance. He was a pedophiliac, unhinged tribute with an extreme sexual attraction to several female tributes. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 3rd day to Hamaji Nanashi. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Career Training Like most boys and girls of his age, The boy trained in a career academy, to become one of the strongest tributes in a Hunger Games. Hunger Games Training Center The boy joined the careers alongside his district partner Sarah Copperfield, the two becoming supporting members of the group. He was annoying and perverted, and a real uneasy presence. He attempted to rape Sarah, though he was stopped and beaten down by Tobias for the attempt. During training, he achieved a score of 9, getting high odds of winning at 6-1. Interview The boy tries to cover up his attempted rape, but the audience sees through his façade, hating the boy. Cornucopia Bloodbath The boy was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping his allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. He kills the 7 female by snapping her neck, causing the Capitol's Bane and careers to fight. After the battle, the 4 male manages to escape thanks to Tobias' sacrifice. Plan for Revenge The boy later votes for who should lead the career alliance, claiming he should be leader due to be the biggest and strongest. His allies hate him, and Thalia ends up being elected instead. She begins to plan for a revenge plot against the Capitol's Bane. They are later informed by the 11 male that the best fighters of the Capitol's Bane had went on a diving trip and not returned. Seeing the opportunity right, the careers leave the island, going to eliminate the Capitol's Bane. Alliance versus Alliance The attack proves to be a success, with the careers killing the 10 female and capturing the rest of the enemy alliance. While waiting on the rest of the alliance to show up, the boy offers to molest Cora. He is threatened by Jacqueline, discouraging the boy from doing the deed. However, Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia's unexpected return throws a wrench in the plan, where the 4 male is shot by a musket. Death The boy survives his gunshot wound, and attempts to flee with his allies. However, the wound slows the boy down, and he's eventually struck from behind by Hamaji as he retreats, killing him. Personality The boy is a perverted, overly aggressive person who has no feeling for personal space. If he's attracted to someone, who will attempt to sexually assault them, caring not for the consequences. He was selfish, jumping in the boat instead of help pushing it. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, The boy is depicted as a tall, large man. He's light skinned, standing 6' 5" tall, and weighing 260 pounds. He has broad shoulders and strong arms, a thick torso with some muscle tone, large hips, and big legs. His brown hair is thick and spiked. He has a chunky face with a narrow chin with minor facial hair, and his small, alert eyes are brown. His nose is hooked and he has thin lips. He usually wears strange clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his large size and slight stubble. Abilities *'Strength': The boy was a very strong tribute, capable of pinning down Sarah with relative ease. He also snapped a girl's neck with little effort. Equipment *'Spear': The boy was armed with a spear, though he was never seen using it. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **Sarah Copperfield † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † - Enemy turned Informant **Naida Bank *JaKhel † Killed Victims This list shows the victims The boy has killed: *District 7 Female Relationships Sarah Copperfield The boy had a poor relationship with Sarah, trying to molest her because he thought she was sexually appealing. The two never made up, the boy from 4 eventually dying. Appearances Trivia *The boy placed 13th out of 24, similar to his predecessor Marlin.